


Hook, Line, and Strawberry Parfait

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Multi, hateflirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: When Tokoha decided to give Am's love life a push, this wasn't what she'd had in mind.
Relationships: Chouno Am/Kiba Shion, Chouno Am/Yumizuki Luna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hook, Line, and Strawberry Parfait

There were many things Tokoha Anjou appreciated about her friends. Most of them, she would never say to their face, unless her inhibitions were lowered by such treacherous factors as pre-battle heart to hearts or drinks she definitely didn’t already have, because that was embarrassing (whether the battle was literal or just the chance to crush rivals at card games). But there was one thing she would not tell them to their face because then she would lose her advantage, and that was how each and every one of them could be lured into the open with the right kind of food.  
Kumi was a fiend for anything sweet. Shion could not resist the siren call of junk food, especially junk food he hadn’t tasted yet. Jaime would run for anything Japanese, new, or both, although truth be told he didn’t even need to be lured to come running if he thought someone wanted to talk to him. Chrono couldn’t resist the promise of good coffee, Luna could be bribed with cream puffs, and if you already had Luna, you already had your bait for Am.  
It was one of her most well-guarded secrets—although she had long suspected that Ibuki, infuriatingly, might have some even better intel than her when it came to specific targets—but in truth, she rarely used it for her own benefit—she was already busy enough and wasn’t anywhere near lacking in social life—instead keeping it as her secret weapon to drag her friends out when they were depressed, overworked, distant, or simply in need of a firm talking-to.  
In this case, it had taken the promise of profiteroles worthy of the best Parisian café to distract Am from the crunch of their upcoming new single, and judging from how long it had taken the public smile imprinted into her face to finally fade, it hadn’t been a moment too early.

She was finally picking at her parfait now, after a good half-hour of small talk while Luna dug through her ice-cream filled puffs, and Tokoha congratulated herself on a job well done.  
“You’d think the workload would be lighter now that I’m not, you know, working two jobs at once and leading a double life, but as we’ve unfortunately found out, having more creative freedom means more work.”  
“It’s harder when you don’t have a whole team to dictate everything from the songs to your look, huh?”  
“Sometimes they even wrote our speeches,” Am snorted. “Although I kinda wish they still did that part. It’s the least interesting.”  
Tokoha laughed, and Luna leaned towards them.  
“Tokoha’s the one for the big speeches anyway~ Maybe we should hire her.”  
“No way in hell. Not unless you want the speeches to sound like you’re the main character in a kid’s anime.”  
“It’d be a nice change of style,” Luna piped up.  
“Listen, if you want someone who can write speeches, Shion’s your man. Oh, and speaking of Shion…”  
She bent down to grab her bag under the table, as Am and Luna watched her with equally questioning looks.  
“Here,” he said, handing an envelope to Am. “That’s from him.”  
Am squinted at it suspiciously.  
“If this is what I think it is—oh my _god_ , I hate him,” she spat out as she opened it, her eyes daring the offensive document to spontaneously combust.  
“… what is it?” Tokoha asked, suddenly unsure whether she wanted to know or to pretend nothing had ever happened.  
Without uttering any words that might have broken the perfect scowl on her face, Am turned the envelope around to let Tokoha glimpse the cheque inside, and enough of the sum on it to feel her political loyalties shift subtly left.  
“… money?”  
“He _knows_ I fucking hate it!” she hissed, the urge to rant overcoming the satisfaction of silently judging. “He does it on purpose to insult me!”  
“Don’t you make plenty already anyway?”  
“Not as much as some think but more than enough—I can’t believe this. I need to make him pay for this.”  
Tokoha gave Luna a look. Luna smiled, shrugged, and subtly stole the cherry from Am’s glass.  
“...listen,” Tokoha said with a sigh, “I’ll give it back to him and tell him to mind his own business. Sorry for ruining the mood.”  
“Oh, no, I’m keeping it.”  
“Huh?”  
“I can’t let him have the satisfaction of pissing me off _and_ the money. That’d be like admitting defeat. Plus he’d get to get on my nerves for free and I can’t have that. If he’s gonna do this he’d better be prepared to pay for it.”  
“… okaaay?”  
“Sorry he dragged you into all this, though,” Am said, slumping slightly and resting an elbow on the table. Her parfait glass had conveniently moved to the right, and was by now half empty. “The coward can’t even deliver his presents himself.”  
Considering the lengths she’d had to go to to drag them out herself, Tokoha wasn’t sure _how_ he was supposed to do that, but she opted not to mention it. Who knew, maybe that suspiciously competent butler of his could get past security to make deliveries.  
“So what are you going to do with it, then?” she asked instead.  
“I’m going to buy myself something _so frivolous_ ,” Am hissed, her eyes shining.  
Tokoha sighed, and ordered her another parfait.

**Author's Note:**

> “I can’t believe Shion’s been using me as wingman for his hateflirting,” Tokoha sighed on the phone that night.  
> “See the good side of things,” Chrono told her, “at least he’s never hateflirted _at you_.”  
> “… I’m not sure whether I should be relieved, horrified by this relevation, or offended that it means he never saw me as a rival.”  
> “Tokoha.”


End file.
